spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Romulus
Romulus, founder of Rome, brother of Remus, he who was raised by wolves is a legendary figure. He founded the Roman Empire and built Roma, and is one of the strongest men to have existed, according to legend at least. He was raised by wolfs along with his brother Remus, and Remus to went off to greatness. Romulus is a celebrated figure throughout Rome and civilization. He has reached legendary status. History Legend Begins According to the legend, Romulus and Remus appeared a couple days after the Stagin. a she-wolf happened upon the twins, who were at the foot of a fig tree, a tree in the middle of seven hills. She suckled and tended them by a cave until Remus found the herdsman Faustulus and his wife, Acca Larentia. The brothers Romulus and Remus grew to manhood among the shepherds and hill-folk. This gave them a knowledge of lesser people’s. Creation of Roma They were attacked by savage Gaul tribes, and through ingenuity and strength drove them off. The brothers decided to be safe they needed to build a city of there own. Not able to decide where it should be, they split. Remus took a boat made from the fig tree and sailed off to found Constantinople. Romulus returned to the seven hills, and praying for the gods blessing, began to place the groundwork of his new city, Roma. It was in the middle of the hills for maximum defensive advantage. The people of the nearby tribes helped him, and it was finished. Roma was born. Romulus Kingdom He created many things to help him rule. A council called the senate, to help him make decisions, he divided the city into three tribes for governing war and taxation. They were called Ramnes, Luceres and Titienes. Each was led by a tribune. By waging war with the neighboring tribes with levies his city expanded further though Italia, and Rome was built, the first Kingdom. They helped out other rising kingdoms they presumed would be good allies, like Italy and Byzantium. Creatitism slowly began to take rise in the heart of Roma itself, and Vatican City even became independent in the future, but in Romulus time it was just whispered of, its groundworks slowly being built. He himself believed in the old pagan ways of the Romans. However he endeavored to make sure there was no religious conflict, for it would weaken great Rome. And in this world, showing weakness could be fatal. Especially for a rising empire. Mysterious Passing There are many ways that Romulus is said to have died. Betrayal from the senate, a sudden storm, killed in battle. The three theories are as follows: It is said by some that the senate betrayed him out of jealousy and stabbed him through the heart, others say a sudden and violent storm swept him up to the heavens, as if he was chosen by Jupiter. Finally it is said he simply died in battle. Most Romans choose to believe he was chosen by Jupiter. Whatever the case his corpse was never found, and a honorary statue was made of him in front of Roma. King Remus came down to visit the memorial for his brother. A cult began to grow, worshipping the fallen king. And as he died without heirs the senate elected the next one, beginning the rise of Senatorial power, the rise of the Republic. Personality Little is known as he is so legendary he is surely idealized. He appears to have been less cunning then his brother, yet braver and with greater physical strength. A man of honor, justice and law. A great founder for Rome. However the idealism surrounding him makes it so even those may not be true. Remus himself wrote “My brother may be dull, but do not fail to doubt his strength.” In a fragment of a text discovered in Constantinople. Relationship with Remus He loved his brother and though they had differences would never have abandoned him. If he saw the relationship Rome and Byzantium today he would weep for the fate of the relationship between the sons of Remus and his own. He always helped his brother when needed, and travelled to Byzantium many times when his brother called. He would never approve of conflict between the empires. Category:Character Category:Rome Category:Page Category:Deceased